Pups and the Cupup
Summary The pups are playing at the beach. Dusty plays volleyball with Chase,Skye, and Marshall and she soon runs off and goes missing. so the pups go out to find her. What they don't know is that Dusty is a cupup (pup version of a cupid) and she uses her love lasso to make two people and animals fall in love with each other. Characters Dusty Skye Chase Marshall Rocky Zuma Rubble Ryder Katie Episode Its a warm sunny day and the pups were playing at the beach Chase and Marshall are playing volleyball Skye: Can I join? Chase: Sure! But Marshall needs somepup in his team then. Skye: Maybe Dusty can Chase:ok. lets go find her Dusty: (tries to sneak past the pups) Marshall: Look! There's Dusty Skye: Hey Dusty, want to play volleyball with us? Dusty: Uh,sure. Chase: (hits ball up) Skye: (hits ball over net) Dusty: (runs away) Dusty: (Grabs Love Lasso and runs to town) Skye: Wait. Where's Dusty? Marshall: She's gone. Chase: But where has she gone? Skye: We better tell Ryder. Chase and Marshall follow Skye to Ryder Skye,Chase,and Marshall: Ryder! Ryder! Ryder: Whats wrong, pups? Marshall: We were playing volleyball with Dusty.... Chase: Then she was gone Skye: We got to find her! Ryder: Don't worry, we'll find her. No job is too big, no pup is too small! Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble: Ryder needs us! Marshall: Wait up,pups! (trips on volleyball onto net and gets slingshotted to the lookout) Whoa! (Crashes into pups) Sorry, pups. all pups laugh Chase: Ready for Action Ryder, sir! Ryder: okay,pups. Dusty was playing volleyball. But Dust ran off and now we can't find her. I'll need everypup for this mission. Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! Ryder heads to Katie's to look for Dusty Katie: Hi Ryder. Can I help you? Ryder: We're trying to find Dusty. Have you seen her? Katie: No, sorry. Dusty is in front of Katie's clinic without being seen Dusty: Perfect Target. Ryder and Katie would make a great couple. (gets out love lasso and a love arrow) (shoots arrow at Ryder then Katie) Katie and Ryder both look at each other Ryder: I feel so different Katie: Me too. Ryder: your so pretty. I love you Katie: You're so Handsome. I love you too Dusty: Yes! Great Aim! (sees pups driving by) (jumps into bush) Chase: (sniffs for Dusty) She's got to be here somewhere. Skye, do you see her anywhere Skye: No. I don't see her anywhere. Where could she be. Chase: Wait! I think I smell her. Come down here. Skye: ok. (lands heilcopter) Chase: I'm sure that Dusty is in these bushes. Dusty: Uh oh. Better make this a couple. (gets out love lasso again and another love arrow) (shoots arrow at Chase) Chase: Hello, Skye (has hearts in eyes) Skye: Uh Chase. Are you okay? Chase: I'm okay now. Roses for my sweet puppy poo Skye: Uh, thats very sweet but we have to focus on finding Dusty. Chase: Oh but I love you! Yet us be forever together. (holds skye in paws) Skye: Uh, Can you let go of me? Chase: Anything for my sweet puppy poo (drops Skye) Skye: ow! Dusty: (comes out bushes) Uh oh! They see me! Skye: huh? Dusty's in that bush! Dusty: alright you found me. Skye: Why did you run off? Dusty: Because i am the cupet. I make people and animals fall in love with each other. Skye: Well, Then can you make Chase snap out of it. Dusty: Sure I can. All I gotta do is snap my paw fingers (snaps paw fingers) Chase: Huh? What happened? Dusty: I shot you with a love arrow to make you fall in love with Skye. Skye: yeah. Chase: oh. ok. Dusty: Now lets play some volleyball! The pups head back to the beach Marshall: Hey, Dusty. Shouldn't you make the spell wear off for Ryder and Katie. Dusty: Nah. They make a good couple Skye: Aww its so sweet. Ryder and Katie kiss each other and the ending song plays P P P PAW PAW Patrol Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode